Vampiric Book 1: Te Amo
by x.Meep.x
Summary: Lux Spera Evans is a Vampiric child (Half Vamp/Human) who is for the most part harmless, now she's transferring from the Melentha Insitute in America to come to Hogwarts to do her s and what with having to meet and make new friends, deal with a sudden attraction that might just be dangerous to her health as well as trying to stay .. let's just say this year will be fun!
1. Gryffindor!

_**DISLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Gryffindor!**

"I'm so so sorry Meegan, but I can't stay, I have to go and you know that. You know that if I could stay I would."  
"Whatever. You could stay if you really wanted to! Don't give me that shit about not being able to!"  
"Meegan, for god's sake! You're my best friend, like a sister to me and you really think I'd willingly leave if there was a way for me to stay."  
"Clearly I'm not as close to being a sister as you claim I am!"  
"Don't be so stubborn! I'm only an owl away and I'll come visit every holiday and you know that!"  
"Whatever, you'll forget about me as soon as you meet someone new."  
"I WON'T!"  
"Just go! I don't care about you anymore! ... Bitch..."  
"Fine."

I turned and walked away from my now ex-best friend; Meegan Vale. We'd known each other for the past 5 years and had always been there for each other. Now though, it changed because I was moving away, back to Engand to live with my Great Aunt Annabella because my father had died back at the start of my fourth year. I had stayed attending the Melentha Insitution for Magical Children up until the end of the year and I was told I'd be transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for my fifth year and I'd be doing my OWLs. I was scared and now hurt but I didn't cry, I hadn't been able to cry of late, I guess I'd used up all my tears and I think in some way although I'd always felt close to Meegan, I knew I wasn't actually that close.

... Oh well, thing happen for a reason right?

So with a slowness that must have indicated my put off mood I walked to the Ministry Official with my backpack and took his arm ready to apparate.

I was currently stood in a fancy office, it was the Head's if I remembered correctly. An old man with a long white beard and half moon spectals was stood conversing with the Ministry Official, who if I was honest reminded me of a toad. Sighing I turned away before I said anything and walked over to a beautiful Pheonix who was watching me with curious eyes.

"Hello, aren't you beautiful." I was aware that as soon as I spoke, it wasn't just the Pheonix who was watching me anymore. Everyone (and yes that includes the portraits on the wall!) were watching me too. I chose to ignore them.  
I stretched my hand out towards the bird and waited for him (I presumed it was a he, the aura around the Pheonix felt male) to decide if he liked me or not. After a moment, he leaned forward and nipped my finger affectionately and I proceeded to stroke his soft feathers.  
"Aren't you well mannered. My old Head teacher had a Pheonix and she tried attacking literally everything in sight! I don't think she liked it at the Institue though."  
The Pheonix trilled and I smiled softly. Such a marvelous bird, surley if the Pheonix was this happy here then the school must be better and not to mention happier.

"Hem... Ms. Evans I require you to introduce yourself to Professor Dumbledore."  
I rolled my eyes when I heard the Ministry Official speak but did as he said none-the-less. Giving the bird a quick pet I turned around and walked over to the old man, noticing he now had a small smirk on his kind face. I grinned, I liked him.  
"I like you sir. I'm Lux* Spera Evans, a Vampiric child and I've been tested and proved to be safe around others."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Lux, I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore. You'll be starting with everyone else in Septemeber and your Aunt has everything you'll need for School already."  
"Cool. So do I go now or ..."  
"Actually we need to sort your house out, it'll be easier that way. Come sit here and put this hat on, it won't take long my dear."  
"Of course."

I looked doubtfully at the old battered looking hat but gave a small shrug and plopped down onto the chair that Dumbledore had indicated and popped the thing onto my head. It didn't do anything for a moment and then suddenly I heard a voice inside my head, I knew it was inside my head becuase Dumbledore and Mr Toad (Ministry Official, I'd decided to call him!) weren't speaking.  
_ Hmmm... Very interesting indeed. Your mother was once in Slytherin you know whilst your father was a Gryffindor. Of course it was at different times but still a very unlikely match you know.  
_ _'HUH! YOU'RE IN MY HEAD!'  
_ _Of course I am, silly girl. Now where to put you? You've got the slyness and cunning of a Slytherin, the compassion and shyness that often Hufflepup's display... You're impeciably smart too, often getting things right without trying too hard, definitely a quality of a Ravenclaw...  
_ '_What about Gryffindor? Oh please tell me I have what it takes to go in there? I wanna be like my father so much... I miss him and his tales of the Gryffindors...'  
_ _You have the raw bravery and loyalty that is needed by all Gryffindors and what's this, a desire to prove that you can care for others even at the cost of your own safety...  
_ _'My father did everything he could to give me equality, in the end he even died for me, I want to do the same for the people I can help and protect. I want to be an Auroura when I'm older or maybe opening a Joke Shop to give people joy, I want to do something good...'  
_ _Well, your father was a great man, his legacy lives on in you and so ... I think you should make your own legacy and go into ... _**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

My eyes snapped open and I swear I could hear the hat's laughing voice in my head. I smiled and gently pulled it off whilst sporting a massive grin, for a moment I'd though that the hat wasn't going to put me into Gryffindor. I was so scared I'd go into Slytherin, that was something I didn't want, I wanted to be nothing like my mother, that woman was the only person on the Earth who I could honestly consider killing!

"Well done my dear. You'll need to get going now, I do believe your Aunt is waiting for you. I'm sure this news will please her."  
The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes made me grin like a fool and I gave him a massive smile without thinking. Behind me I heard the sharp intake of breath from Mr Toad causing my smile to drop. Of course, being a Vampiric I had a pair of decent sized fangs which although weren't as large as that of a normal vampire, they were still large enough to be noticed. I snapped my eyes to the floor and bit back tears. I hated people's reactions to me.

"Come Ms. Evans. We need to go."

I nodded muetly and took Mr Toad's arm. We apparated back to my Aunt's home in London and as I opened my eyes I saw her stood there, arms open with a slightly warn out but none-the-less happy look to her. Without thinking I ran to her and flew into her arms, tears began running down my face as I recounted everything to her.

* * *

_*Lux's mum was a Vampire from Rome, her dad was an English Wizard who fell in love. She's known as a Vampiric (a less dangerous form of a vampire who doesn't need blood to survive!)_

**Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter, the next will be posted A.S.A.P! R&R please :) 3 ;***


	2. Diagon Alley!

_**DISLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley**

I stood looking at my reflection in the full length mirror for a moment before deciding I looked fine, after all, I could look much much worse. Today my long red hair was piled up into a bun on the back of my head, my eyelashes thick with mascara and a nice shine of lip gloss for added effect, all going nicely with my high waisted blue shorts and grey strappy top. Finally I tuned and picked up a pair of black converse, my purple DigiCam and a bag of money before popping out my room and walking down the stairs that would lead me into the central part of The Leaky Cauldron.  
Once downstairs I sent a smile over in the direction of Tom, the inn keeper and a very nice man who currently was too busy to be able to tell me anything of help. Sighing I wondered why my Auntie Annie had to leave me in this situation, we'd only spent a week together before her work had called her over to France and so I'd been dropped off here, along with everything I needed the morning before I'd be starting at Hogwarts. I didn't even know how to get into Diagon Alley for christ sake!

_Looks like I'll need to ask for some help then... damn it! Why do most the people in this place have to look so scary and mean, I don't think I'm going to be able to do much at all._

Sighing I began to look about the room and spotted, oh good lord, some people who looked genuinely friendly! Taking a quick breath and flicking my tongue over my fangs I darted across the room to a plump middle-aged woman whose aura just screamed motherly and tapped her gently on the shoulder. When she turned around it was to give a confused look at me. She was very kind looking, bright curly ginger hair and deep brown eyes.

"I'm very sorry to bother you, but ... I've no idea how to get into Diagon Alley and you seemed like the least scary person to ask..."  
"Oh! No worries dear, are you visiting?" Her voice was happy and cheerful, warm sounding too and her aura felt so safe and secure too.  
"Erm... Well no actually, I'm transferring to Hogwarts and I haven't quite gotten everything I need yet you see..."  
"Ah, well come with me dear, I'll introduce you to my family that way you'll have some friendly faces when you start."  
"Oh, thank you so much. I'm Lux by the way."  
"Molly Weasley dear. Are you by any chance American?"  
"Lived in America, I'm half Italian and English actually, I'll be starting in 5th year too."  
"Well come this way then deary, my boys Fred and George will be in your year, they're a bit much but they mean well..."

I giggled and Molly smiled at me before leading me over to a group of people who were mostly ginger, though there was a boy with dark messy hair and a bushy brown haired girl. Everyone stared at me questioningly before Molly spoke up and explained my situation, that's when the introductions began. A middle aged man who was starting to bald told me he was Arthur Weasley, he then proceeded to introduce me to his eldest son attending Hogwarts who was called Percy (also a prefect).  
Two handsome twins were the next to step forward, I guessed they were Fred and George and I was right, Fred being the one with slightly darker eyes and when George spoke his voice sent a burning sensation all over my body and I couldn't help but feel entranced by him. Molly, thankful broke me away from them and I felt a slight pang of something in me when I averted my eyes to look at a lad in the third year as I was told whom was Ronald (though he protested and said it was Ron) along with his friends Hermoine (the bushy brown haired girl) and Harry ... as in Harry Potter.

"Hey, uhh ... Harry ..." I started awkwardly and he sighed looking at me as if he expected me to start going all fangirl on him.  
"Yes?"  
"If you ever get fed up of people ... uh staring at the mark ... I can teach you a ... uhh ... glamour spell to hide it..."  
"What? Really?" Harry's interest picked up and everyone started to stare at me. Molly spoke next and I may have regretted mentioning the spell.  
"Lux, dear, why would you need to know how to do a glamour spell? They're very hard to do you know."  
"I ..."

Freezing I felt my concentration wain and decided to give up, they seemed to be nice enough people after all, and I felt safe around Molly, I don't know why. Sighing I gave up on my glamour spell and felt my fangs go back to normal, slowly I squeezed my eyes shut and opened my mouth, I heard a couple of gasps and the twins calling it cool. Risking it I opened my eyes to a sea of smiling faces.

"Why aren't you all freaking?"  
"Lux, dear, why should we?"  
"I'm a Vampiric, that's usually enough. I'm not either race you know."  
"You're still a person right?"  
"Well ... yes.."  
"There you are then. Plus, for a Vampiric to be out and about, not to mention joining Hogwarts it means you're safe, so why worry."  
"Well, there is that I guess."  
"Exactly. Now, let me introduce you to Ginny now."  
"Okay?"

After being introduced to the youngest Weasley and being asked about my being a Vampiric, where my family where and what I needed from Diagon Alley which ended up taking the next half hour, Molly made the twins escort me into Diagon Alley, telling me they'd show me about and I was welcome to join them for dinner the next day. It wasn't what I'd been expecting to say the least!

I walked with Fred and George into the daylight of Diagon Alley and breathed a sigh of relief, the questions had become quite relentless to be honest! I smiled as the twins talked quietly behind me, no doubt plotting some prank, Ginny had warned me what they were like just before I'd left. I really like Ginny and Hermoine the best out of everyone, they were just so friendly and funny, they came just below the twins who had instantly become my favorite's not that I was about to tell them that.

"So... Lux" Fred began, I rolled my eyes briefly before turning to them.  
"What're you needing to ..." George continued as he casually looped an arm around my waist and Fred slid his across my shoulders. At George's touch I felt a deep heat building inside my tummy.  
"Go and get?" They finished together and flashing me a winning smile.  
"Well ... I need to get a new wand, a pet and seeing as a thank you, an ice cream for each of us."

They flashed me a grin and I got a sudden sense that they were going to sprinkle something on me, I pulled away and twirled around to avoid knocking into a young girl and her mother calling a 'sorry' as they walked past. When I came to a stop a smirk began to form on my face, Fred's hand was mid-air, powder (more than likely the itching kind) was falling gently from his hand to the ground. An astonished look present on his face which was all to perfectly mirrored by George's.

"If you boys want to play that game, you'll need to try harder."  
"Oh will we now?"  
"I believe so, or ..."  
"Or?"  
"Do you want to form an alliance? I heard Percy mention you're in Gryffindor.."  
"We are."  
"Back a week ago when I came over from America, I was sorted as Professor Dumbledore claimed it would be easier, I ended up in Gryffindor."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, and I've always liked the idea of a prankster alliance, what do you say?"  
"Prank Percy with us tonight and it'll be your initiation."  
"Deal!"

Smiling we all took off in the general direction of what I assumed to be Mr Olivander's wand shop chatting all the way. The most popular topic being my past which I was more than happy to talk about until we got to Meegan. That was when I went quiet and the boys noted something was up, Fred pulled me into a one-armed hug and George wrapped an arm around my waist whilst quickly changing the conversation.

"So, what's that weird muggle thing you've got with you then?"  
"Yeah, George said he thought it was a camera or something?"  
"Oh.. It's a DigiCam, it's a muggle device that takes photos and shows them on this little screen and the photos show up in real color."  
"That's so cool!"  
"Definitely, where did you get it from?"  
"It was my birthday present off my father on my fourteenth birthday."  
"Ah.. sorry..."  
"Nah, don't fret about it, I've accepted that he died but his memory lives on in my heart and mind and it always shall."

As the conversation lulled to a stop, I glanced up and saw the familiar sign of Olivander's Wand shop and I felt a warm little flutter in my chest. I was going to get a new wand and although my father wasn't with me this time, I had two new friends instead and they welcomed me for what I was, just like Mr Olivander had when he first met me.  
Stepping into the shop, the little bell made our presence known and the familiar smell of wands and magic washed over me causing a content smile to appear on my face. In less than a minute I felt the familiar aura of Mr Olivander then heard his happy and slightly withered tones calling out a surprised hello upon seeing myself, Fred and George.

"Ahh.. Miss Lux, I was not expecting to see you again, how have you been?"  
"Very well thank you, I trust you heard of my father's passing?"  
"Yes, that I did. A very grievous occurrence. I am so sorry for your loss Miss Lux."  
"They say he died without any pain and it was a peaceful passing. However, my wand was not so fortunate..."  
"I see, what misfortune befell your wand?"  
"The wand may have blown up during my last exam."  
"Which was?"  
"Defense Magic for Dark Arts, I had to preform a shield spell you see and it may not have gone entirely according to plan..."  
"Oh my, well lets take your measurements and find you a wand shall we?"  
"That'd be grand if you could!"

It took an hour and a half before all the measurements had been taken and a suitable wand had been found. In the end half the shop was practically demolished, though Mr Olivander fixed it with a flick of a wand. My wand was 11 1/2" made of Cherry Wood containing a Thestral Tail Hair, and as Mr Olivander told me, a very strange wand.  
When we left the shop, I had a big grin on my face and the twins had looks of mischief on theirs, I was guessing they'd be wanting to know about my blown up wand. True to form, they did.

"SO..."  
"I blew up my wand yes."  
"And just how did you manage that?"  
"I didn't actually tell Mr Olivander everything, you see when I blew my wand up it was during my last exam but it was a duel between me and Meegan, she cast a confusion spell that her sister had made and taught her, it made me say the wrong words and when the spell blew my wand apart it sent me flying across the school yard. I was in intensive care for two weeks and when I came out, I thought it was just me but Meegan seemed different and my boyfriend Markus had been cheating on me, I still don't know who with, he refused to tell me."  
"That's intense!"  
"I can't believe that!"  
"No, neither could I at first. Before I left Meegan basically told me she no longer wanted me to be her friend, claiming I'd forget her. If I'm honest, I think she knows who Markus was cheating on me with and the guilt has eaten her up."  
"God, well, if it helps you've got us."  
"Yeah, we'll look after you from now on!"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. They were so funny pulling these serious faces, I know they were being serious but it was just too comedic. They looked at me puzzled for a moment before sending one another mischievous grins and slyly coming over by me, giving me a hug and then ... my wand, hooked in their hands as they ran off down the road. For a moment, it didn't quite register and when it did I took off tearing down the roads of Diagon Alley after them.

"OI! FRED! GEORGE! C'MERE AND GIMME MY WAND BACK!"

They ignored my shouts and began laughing, though after a few moments I'd noted they'd began to slow down, I wasn't sure if that was because I'd shouted or because the amount of people. I began to gain on them and most likely would have caught up had it not been for a pair of arms grabbing me and pulling me around and slamming me into a wall.

"Ouch!" a shooting pain went up my right arm and I winced before looking up angrily into the face of my mysterious assailant. When I looked, I wished I hadn't.  
"Hello ... my ... pretty"  
"Orlav."  
"Heh, who did you think it was. Your little friends who've deserted you?"  
"What the hell are you doing here you brute!"

He grinned and I suppressed the urge to shudder. Orlav was a Romanian college of my father's, a Vampiric as it would just so be and a sleaze bag too. I swear I'll never understand how he passed his humanity-animality test for as long as I live.  
All of our kind have to take one, if you're over 50% Animialistic you're killed, on the off chance you get away, you're hunted and then killed as you're classed as unsuitable to be around others. When I took my test I came out as 80%-20%, the most humane on record.  
Now Orlav, I had always thought, must be on the borderline, a short balding man covered in grime and tattoos. Unkempt in appearance and totally barbaric in attitude as well as possessive and trust me, with his alcoholic breath, sweaty hands, beady black eyes and totally feral grin he's scary on sight. Many a times, my father, a usually sweet man, had wished him dead not only because of how he was but also because he had developed an unnatural possessive view upon me. I wanted to kill him since I met him.

"Get off me. I'm warning you."  
"Heh. I like you when you're feisty."  
"I will kill you."  
"Let's have some fun, eh? What about it Lux, you can scream my name as I rape you." I glared defiantly. I could see people stopping to stare, a few men seemed to be debating the idea of grabbing him.  
"How about I rip your throat out and send it to your mother."  
"Why so nasty little girly?"

I let out a snarl, it came out much louder than I had intended and I saw fear on people's faces. Getting fed up, I kneed Orlav and pushed him off me. He landed on the floor with a small 'oof'.

"Touch me again. I will kill you."

Orlav slowly pushed himself up and smirking took a step forward, luckily some ministry man stepped forward and stunned him.

"Orlav Albu, you are required to retake your Humanity-Animality test at the Ministry of Magic for definite Animalistic behavior in a public place and the provocation of an other-wise passive Vampiric. Also you are under temporary custody whilst an investigation is carried out on multiple accusations placed against you on the rape and attempted rape of minors both Human and Vampiric."

The Ministry Official then cast some kind of binding spell and motioned a good day to everyone. Grumbling I turned and stormed off towards Fred and George whom it seemed had noticed and watched most if not all of the commotion. In silence we walked over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Palour where I brought us all an Ice Cream, I had Strawberry and Vanilla, Fred had Chocoholic's Dream and George had Peppermint Supreme.

"Thanks Florean!" I smiled and waved goodbye, glad I'd calmed down.

We walked in a less awkward silence for a few minutes before our general chatter started back up, when it did we'd began talking about what test Vampirics had to do and then onto what pet I was going to get. By the time we'd reached the Magical Menagerie and were stepping inside the shop I'd decided it had to be an owl or a cat, I didn't like the thought of anything else. So true to form I began looking at all the pets and was soon getting bored, none of them really reached out to me or anything and just as I was considering giving up, a warm aura popped up directly above me and began to drop down.

"Woah!"

I just managed to catch the falling animal before I bumped into George and very nearly fell over until I felt his surprisingly strong and warm arms surrounding me and pulling me into the muscled chest behind me. That same feeling aroused in me again and I tried to suppress it but this time it was harder and I couldn't help but lean gently into his body, I was pretty sure he realized this.

"Hey, are you pair alright?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and pulled quickly away from George giving a vigorous nod, although in a way I wished I'd been able to linger in his arms as it felt seriously odd to be out of his arms. Shaking my head a little I tried to clear the silly thoughts from my head and instead chose to look at the animal I had caught.

"My god." I whispered, it was a small kitten, a little boy by the aura now that I was paying attention. It was what he looked like though that brought a tear to my eyes. He was small and black with white speckling all over and a grey tipped tail, the exact replica of my father's animagus form.

Turning to the lady at the desk I inquired about the price and brought him without any hesitation, along with every supply I would require having given the tiniest of explanations to Fred and George. When we left the shop it was with my arms full of bags and Ishmael (I'd named my kitten after my father) sat upon my shoulder. The twins found it quite amusing and teased me all the way back to The Leaky Cauldron where Molly inquired about our day and upon hearing it was quite fun told me I was more than welcome to join them for Dinner.

* * *

**And that's the second chapter up :) Next will be the Dinner and the night before catching the train :) Just going to give a hint ... there may be some slightly awkward situations involving Lux, Ishmael, Fred and George! 3 R&R thank you!**


	3. Dinner Time!

_**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dinner Time!**

When I came back from putting everything in my room it was to see everyone already seated around the table. I noticed that the atmosphere was for the most friendly and elevated though, Molly seemed aggravated and the twins slightly irratated. When I got closer I found out why.

"Lux, dear come sit down."  
"Thanks, Molly."  
"Hey Fred, George, budge up."  
"Why?"  
"Because if you don't I'll sit on you."  
"Like we care!"  
"S'not like I didn't warn you!"

With that I plopped down onto George's lap. A tingly feeling beginning to spread inside me, one that I was starting to enjoy whenever I touched him. Doing my best however to ignore said feeling, I attempted to tune into what Molly was saying.

"Second Head Boy in the family!" I knew she meant Percy, she'd told me earlier but he was now pushing his chest out looking rather smug.  
"Again, we say the last one," Fred and George muttered but loud enough for Molly to hear. The table went quiet as a rather calm looking Molly turned to the twins, I could feel the anger spiking in her aura.  
"You want to be better examples for your sister!"  
"We don't want to be prefects!" I could feel all three aura's getting angrier by the minutes so I decided I might want to interject.  
"Molly, I don't mean to be rude but I'm sure Ginny has a good example of some aspect or another in all of her brothers. Percy is a prefect, you've told me that Bill and Charlie both did well and have jobs. Fred and George know how to have a laugh and must be rather clever to pull off such good pranks right? Even if you don't approve of it you can't really deny that they're clever in their own way, Ron seems to have a rather good head on his shoulders and seems pretty loyal to Harry and Hermoine. So she's got a role model in all of them."

The table was quiet and I could feel a settling in the auras around me... thank god. Molly seemed to accept what I said and nodded, turning to talk to Harry about something or another, I think it was about his summer and how his family had been. The twins turned to Ginny when she asked about an alleged prank they'd been planning to do for the start of term and began elaborating on how they'd been busted before they'd even began. Smiling I spotted Arthur getting up from the table and returning with a chair for me which he placed in between Fred and George, I thanked him and slid (ever so reluctantly) off of George and onto the seat.

The meal consisted of five delicious courses and throughout the first one it was general chatter over just about everything! I couldn't help but laugh at one point when Percy boldly decided to inquire as to how Harry had ended up spending the 'latter part of your holidays' (Percy's words!) at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry's answer was somewhere along the lines of...

"Well ... I accidentally blew my aunt up"  
"Oh my god! Did you really?" I had beaten everyone to the punch of asking, well those whom I'm assuming didn't know (everyone other than Ron and Hermoine by the looks)  
"It was an accident, look I didn't mean too!"  
"Forget accident that was pure fantastical accidental magic work there ma'lad!"  
"Wait ... what?"  
"I'd been trying ever since I was three to preform accidental magic of such a huge scale, now tell me, how exactly did you blow her up, was it like BOOM!"  
"It was more like," Harry paused to consider how to continue and I noted the slightly confused looks I was receiving off of everyone.  
"C'mon, I need to know Harry, it will make my life complete and I will be ever in your debt!"  
"Uh ... okayy ... well I guess I blew her up like a balloon and she floated off..."  
"Like ... a ... b-b-ball-ll-lloon?" I managed to stutter out and then promptly fell about laughing and the twins soon joined me.

After I managed to recompose myself, and everyone had been able to stop laughing at my hysterical laughing fit, I turned to Harry and gave him a huge hug as I wiped tears from the corners of my eyes.

"You're the best, I think that's the hardest I've probably laughed since Markus told me the truth" I said without thinking and almost immediately seven sets of curious eyes turned to face me.  
"Whose Markus?" It was Ginny who decided to inquire and after realizing what I had said my hand went to my mouth.  
"Uh ... nobody that's ... well ... just a jackass if I'm honest."  
"Oh okay, so what was America like anyway?"  
"Pretty different to here in a lot of respects, like our schooling, we didn't finish till we were twenty and we had tones of lessons to go to, like I don't think we actually had the same lesson on more than one day and we did six days a week. Saying that though, the Melentha Institute was so much more high standard and all than the other Magic Schools."  
"Really? What lessons did you do then?"  
"Well there were the standard ones like Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Diviniation, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies and then there were the additional ones which we had to do which were Magical Races around the world, Alchemy and it's uses, Magical Races, Modern Magic, Controlling the Elements, Magical Medicines, Magical Illness' and what to do and The Laws surrounding Magic."  
"That's a lot! How did you remember everything."  
"Tones and tones of revision, tests every three months, end of year exams and progress reports. Oh, and believe it or not you still had time to socialize!"  
"No way!"  
"Yes, and there was Quidditch too, I was actually on the team as well!"  
"That's so cool, what position did you play?"  
"I was a beater, fastest in the school and most deadly too."  
"No way, Fred and George are beaters on the Gryffindor team, they're really good."  
"Oh? I'll need to go against them some time and see." The looks on their faces were priceless.

Over the next few courses it was general chitter chatter again and I ended up speaking with everyone at the table. Needless to say by the end of it I don't think Percy was too keen on me anymore having found out just how much of a trouble maker I could be!

"Did you really get away with it?" asked Ron for the hundredth time whilst we waited for our pudding. I smiled and laughed, he was on about the biggest prank I'd pulled back last year, at the beginning of term before I found out about my dad.  
"Yes I did Ron."  
"I can't believe it!"  
"Believe what?" Molly hadn't been paying attention to our conversation and nor had Arthur, now however they seemed to want to know.  
"Well last year, at the start of the term I played a prank and got away with it."  
"Oh, and what did you do exactly?" Molly didn't seem too impressed and I giggled nervously.  
"Erm ... you see, at school we weren't separated into houses, it was done by gender and age groups. I didn't get along too well with some of the upper year boys who were rather nasty bullies so I taught them to be nice. When we got into the school and everyone was unpacked and ready to go to dinner, I snuck into the boys dorm and put itching powder into their clothes, bedding and switched all of their wash products for dyes, I may have also put some muggle cameras into their rooms set with timers to take photos every five minutes hidden by glamour spells. The next day they all came out with red itching rashes, and their bodies dyed random colors which the teachers thought was their idea of humor, later on, around dinner I think, photos began to come into the hall by all of the school owls in printed envelopes to everyone with a mass of pictures of the boys, a lot of them were quite embarrassing ones. Of course everyone knew it was me but they had no proof, even using truth serum because I cast a modification memory spell set to last a week and by the end of the week they'd given up trying to get me to admit to it."  
"I give you credit, it was quite elaborate and clever but I wouldn't advise it at Hogwarts dear."  
"Oh I'm not planning on anything that bad at Hogwarts!"  
"Good. I think I'd rather you not plan anything but if you do, for goodness sake don't get caught."  
"I won't, don't worry."

Fred and George I noticed were looking very mischievous and I smirked at them, a smirk which they returned before diving into the puddings. I chose a small strawberry and vanilla gateau, Fred a sumptuous chocolate pudding and George a huge bowl of ice cream. Halfway through, Fred decided to pipe up with a question.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?"

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars" Upon saying this, everyone looked at him with curious eyes. "Oh, and they know we'll be having you with us Lux, I informed them earlier, I thought you may have wanted some company."  
"Oh, thank you and yes it would be lovely."  
"No problem, it was Molly's idea mainly, it didn't cross my mind there may not have been enough room for you to come, I just assumed there would be."

"Why are they providing us cars" said Percy, he'd stopped eating the fruit tart he'd picked out and I noticed that if he wasn't careful Ishmael was going to theive it away, thankful Percy noted the cat and pushed him away gently, just as George spoke up.

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them"

"- for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.

Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding and I had to put my hand to my mouth so I wouldn't spit out my food, I was laughing that much.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice, definitely ignoring us, even if his ears had began to go red.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore and as I work there, they're doing me a favor." He spoke casually but his ears had gone red too.

"Good thing, too" Molly piped up, saving Arthur from further questioning as the twins were about to speak.  
"Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground... You are all packed, aren't you?"

Fred and George nodded as Molly glared at them, as if daring them to say they hadn't.

"I'm almost done, if it's any help Molly."  
"Of course dear"  
George kicked my leg under the table and mouthed 'kiss up' to which I stuck my tongue out at him and Fred snorted into his pudding again.

Percy deciding in my opinion to be a snitched turned to Molly and in a voice that would make you think he was bearing the weight of the world said slowly and heavily..  
"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet. He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning" Molly said turning to Ron which in turn caused him to shoot the filthiest of glared at Percy. Percy I noted ignored it and turned to speak to his dad again.

* * *

**And that is the end of that chapter, now if you've been paying attention you should be able to guess what's coming next, just think about how it goes in the book! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll like the next, good luck and good bye! R&R please :) :3**


	4. The Prank!

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Prank!**

Once food was finished, I excused myself from the table, kicking both Fred and George who seemed to get the message and left about a minute later. We walked out of sight of the parlor where food had been and they gave me a curious look. "Let's prank Percy now, yeah?" "Okay, what're you thinking." "Fred, go get Percy's badge, George keep a look out and I'll distract him with a quick quizzing on Hogwarts, I'll make out I'm worried about going. I reckon I can keep him in conversation for like what, five minutes, that should be enough, after that go to my room, it's number six and wait there for me, okayy?" "Sure, we're on it!"

I quickly walked back into the parlor and everyone looked at me a bit odd, well I guess that was to be expected.  
"Sorry ... er... Percy could I speak to you please?"  
"Of course you Lux, excuse me please."  
I eyed him as he got up, in my opinion he looked like a bit of a dick acting all pompous and important but I made sure I smiled at him and when he came over we walked out and over to a table near the stairs so I could keep an eye out for anyone coming.

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"  
"I realize that you didn't seem too impressed about my pranking and although I can't promise that I won't do it at Hogwarts I wanted to assure you it wouldn't be anything too out of hand or dangerous, I'm not an idiot, I know where the line is drawn."  
"Ah, I see. Well I appreciate what you've said and now I think if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to my room."

I waited until Percy got to the stairs before I did anything. I got up and called for him to wait, he turned to me with a slightly irratated look on his face which disappeared the moment my acting skills came into play and I put a slightly distressed look on mine.

"I ... uh ... oh never mind it's just stupid anyway, sorry Percy."  
"No, what is it? You seem distressed about something." He turned and briskly walked over, sitting back down at the table and after a moment's hesitation I did the same, calming my breathing a little bit.  
"Well, it's just, ... I was going to ask Fred and George but I don't know how serious they'd be you see ... I'm scared of going to Hogwarts."  
"Why ever so?"  
"I didn't exactly get the best of reception's at my previous school because of ... well ... the thing I am... I'm scared people will bully me and hate me again."  
"Firstly, do not refer to yourself as a thing, a Vampiric is entitled to the same rights as a human and you are just, if not more humane than most people I know. Secondly, Hogwarts staff won't allow you to be picked upon, bullying is not accepted. Of course there's house rivalry but that's always been there and I shouldn't imagine many Gryffindors will stay wary of you for more than a week tops."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am, and if anyone does bully you, go to our Head of House, Professor McGonagall, she'll put a stop to it and if you won't go to her then come and find me, you understand?"  
"Yes, thank you Percy. I feel a lot better now, do you mind if I ask you about Hogwarts at all?"  
"Go right ahead."  
"Well, what are the Potion lessons like, they were always my fave before."  
"The teacher is Professor Snape and although he is a brilliant teacher he does tend to favor Slytherin as he is their Head of house and I warn you, he will more than likely love to have any excuse to take points from you as you've said you're in Gryffindor."  
"Oh gosh that doesn't seem too good... how about Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts, I've always been pretty decent at those classes..."  
"Transfiguration is taught by Professor McGonagall and although she might be Head of Gryffindor she is a strict teacher, do not do anything to land in her bad books, she won't be very pleased and as for her lessons, they're definitely good I wouldn't really use the word fun though."  
"How about Defense against the Dark Arts, that's got to be good right?"  
"Well I don't know if I'm honest, we've never had a teacher last more than a year, we've had a few good teachers before but we've also had some bad ones, when we tend to get the bad ones you'll have to do a lot of work outside of the class to keep up with the levels you should have and if you find that, I'll be more than happy to help."  
"Oh thank you Percy, Hogwarts sounds so different to how I'd imagined it, I guess that's the thing though isn't it, nothing is ever as you imagine it.."  
"No it rarely is, and if you don't mind my saying, a word of advise, I've noticed you seem rather good friends with Fred and George, be careful they don't drag your grades down or get you into trouble, you seem a smart young girl and I'd hate to see for you to struggle whilst at Hogwarts because of their influence."  
"Ah ... thanks but I'll let you in on a little secret, but you can't tell anyone,"  
"Go on"  
"Well, I'm a Vampiric which means the required amount of sleep is three to four hours and so even if Fred and George drag me along to their pranks, which I'm pretty sure they will, I'll still be able to keep up to date and on top of all my work. I've done it the past four years, so why not this year? Plus it gives me something to do ..."

Percy seemed to think for a moment before leaning across the table to talk very quietly, I'm sure to anyone watching we must have seemed, either very suspicious, very flirty or as if we were conducting business. I noticed Ron give us a quizzical glance as he walked by, I debated for a moment if I should stop him, Harry and Hermoine from going up but decided that it should have been at least five minutes by now so instead turned to Percy.

"If I were, hypothetically speaking, to ask you to do me a favor, and I'd pay you either with money or by owing you a favor, what would you say to that?"  
"Depending upon the hypothetical favor I might agree, so why not humor me, what would it be?"  
"Say, hypothetically speaking,"  
"Of course,"  
"To prank Fred and George, keeping my participation to the absolute minimum and for the favor to be kept confidential, and only if there was no way you could get out of it for you to say, of my involvement?"  
"Oh, Percy you rebel," I smirked and he shifted, evidently uncomfortable.  
"So that's a no?"  
"It's a damn yes! I'll agree on some conditions though, what do you say?"  
"Depending upon them, then maybe."  
"Condition 1) for the rest of the year you do your best to turn a blind-eye to my antics unless there are others around."  
"Acceptable."  
"Condition 2) the prank is of grand proportions and you give any help that I require, I guarantee however they will not find out about your involvement unless I cannot hide it."  
""...Yes, I agree to it."  
"Condition 3) Once we've done the prank, you **must** tell me what George likes in a girl and you cannot **ever** tell anyone about this conversation, and the ever mentioning the conversation goes into play the second you agree.. just remember I can make them look the biggest fools in the whole school so even the teachers will laugh at them!"  
"I'll do it, but may I inquire as to the reason why you want to know about that?"  
"I know someone who likes him."  
"That is either you or Hermoine I'd wager."  
"Do you really want to?"

We regarded each other coolly for a moment before Percy got up and shook my hand muttering 'pleasure doing business with you' and a 'see you in the morning, sleep well Lux'. Then he walked off upstairs, presumably to go to his room, I glanced at the clock and let out a sigh of relief and upon seeing the time muttered a quick stream of curses, half an hour we'd been, I had to go see Fred and George and wait for Percy's wrath!

Racing up the stairs I shot into my room before Percy even got to his, as he glanced at me I muttered something about forgetting to send an owl back or some made up shit like that. I burst into my room, slamming the door shut behind me and hurtling over to where Fred and George were, managing just to clamp my hands over their mouths before they gave themselves away.  
"Shhh! He's just about to go into his room now! We took so long talking I didn't even realize how long we'd been!"  
"We realized, Harry Ron and Hermoine came up quarter hour ago, we could hear them talking saying how you and Percy seemed to be having some sort of debate and you practically death glared Ron when he looked over."  
"Oh, god I didn't meant to death glare him, he wasn't mad was he?"  
"More like scared you'd kill him if he interjected."  
"I feel so bad"  
"Don't we found it hilarious."  
"Guys, be quiet, I think the ruckus is beginning!"

And indeed it was, we could hear Percy from my room, he was starting to shout and bang and crash about. We could only snigger and stuff our hand over (and in my case) in ours mouths to stifle our laughter. I opened my door a peep and we could hear him accusing Ron of having stolen is badge and Ron shouting that he hadn't done a damn thing! I pushed my door closed and we collapsed onto my bed laughing our heads off, it was just too funny to think he'd fallen for such a simple thing as the misplacement of his badge which just so happened to be on my bedside table!

"Oh, god, I think I might properly wind him up!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, how about we ... improve? Shall we say, his badge and then I'll slip it into the sleeve of my dressing gown and I'll sneak it back into his room under the pretense of their doing my head in with the shouting and I'll find it!"  
"What if he blames you?"  
"Then I'll remind him he was sat downstairs talking with me for a good half an hour and they both must be as blind as a bat, I'll have a good mooch about and pretend to find it under a table or something!"  
"Pure evil genius! Let's get started!"

So for the next say ten or fifteen minutes we let them both get on with their yelling whilst we altered the badge to say 'Bighead boy' with a simple glamour spell which I assured them would irritate him more when he went through a load of complicated spells to try undoing it only to find it to be a really simple spell he needed. When we were done, we snuck out to hide in the shadows, just our luck, Harry noticed us and came over to have a peek at what we were doing, he shook his head with a small smile on his face when I explained my plan and offered for me to accompany him to their room, make it look less suspicious to which I agreed leaving the shaking twins behind.

When we got to their room it was a pure mess! Percy was going through everything making it a complete and utter mess, turfing out all of his and Ron's stuff, determined to find it. Harry's eyes widened at the mess and he handed Ron a bottle of rat tonic before slipping off to his own room, probably a mixture of tiredness and not wanting to hear Percy's reaction to the badge. I called a goodnight to him to which he did reply and then I turned to Percy who seemed to have noticed me stood, rather unimpressed with a nightgown wrapped around me, of course he wasn't to know I was fully dressed underneath or a part of the plan but hey ho!

"Oh for fuck sake Percy what in bloody tarination are you playing at! It's late at night and I can't get to sleep because all I can hear is you demolishing the room!"  
"My badge is missing!"  
"So are the amount of fuck's I give on that subject! I want to sleep and have you seen the mess you've made! You complained that Ron hadn't finished packing, well he needs to start all over again now doesn't he!"  
"He's taken my badge!"  
"Do you have any proof he has?"  
"Well .. no .. but,"  
"I don't want to hear it! Move out the way, I'll bloody look and I swear Percy Weasley, if I find this badge and you've just not looked properly, I am going to beat the shit into you!"  
"Go right ahead and find it then if you can!"  
"Gladly!"

Sighing I turned to Ron who looked quite shocked.  
"Did you take the badge?"  
"Course I didn't!"  
"Do you know where your overly-noisy brother left it?"  
"He says he left it on his bedside table. He won't believe a word I say!"  
"Right, thanks Ron. Once I've found this bloody fools badge, I'll help you tidy and pack back up."  
"Oh, cheers."

I smiled and began searching through the mess around the room, on his bedside table, in it, around his bed, in amoungst the mess on his bed and finally after like what, five minutes? I bent down grumbling about the state of the place and began to look about under bedside table.

"I may have just found it, and I swear if I have, you owe Ron a huge apology!" Percy glared at me as I spoke, half my arm was underneath the table as if I was trying to reach something, in all actuality I was pushing the badge right to the back where I wouldn't have been able to reach it, when I felt it slide away I supressed a grin and instead swore pulling my arm out.

"Oh for the sweet love of God I give up! Accio Percy's Badge!"

As the badge flew out Percy grumbled something I didn't quite catch but I believe must have been a curse and when it landed in my hand I burst out laughing.  
"Apologize to Ron first Percy."  
"Fine, I am sorry I accused you Ronald."  
"Whatever Perc."  
"Good, now you may have your ... badge back."

I handed it over giggling all the while. The look on his face was priceless as he flew into a rage and stormed out his room to find the twins. I burst out laughing and with a wave of my wand undid the mess that had been done, all of Ron's stuff was back in his trunk and so was Percy's as I gathered he'd have enough on his hands with the twins.

"Cheers, what did they do to it?"  
"Well they put Bighead boy on it, and ..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Swear you won't dob."  
"I won't, I helped them, it was a simple glamour spell, when he comes back in and tries a few spells to fix it, I'll suggest a de-glamour spell and tell him I taught the twins in Diagon Alley when they asked about them."  
"You're evil."  
"Yet you're trying not to laugh."  
"A brilliant evil!"  
"Thanks."

Not long later, when Percy came in, I watched him preform various spells, between me and Ron we counted about fourteen before I interjected, he wasn't happy at all!

"Oh! Try a de-glamour spell!"  
"What!?"  
"Well I didn't they'd be able to do it, but earlier in Diagon Alley, they asked me all about glamour spells and I told them how to do a basic one."  
"I can't believe this!"  
"At the time I didn't think anything of it."

Percy began muttering angrily under his breath until the spell was reversed, once it was I gave Ron a wink and bade them both goodnight before slipping out their room, closing the door behind me and walking back to my room. Once inside I found Fred and George waiting for me.

"He was so pissy when I said I'd told you about glamour spells, it was so funny. Ron's in on it and has begged us to do it again, this time at Hogwarts and for the glamour spell to be more advanced and funny, so maybe Percy wouldn't notice but everyone else would, he had some pretty good ideas too!"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, you should talk it over with him, some were quite funny."  
"We may have too then."  
"Well, not meaning to be rude but I'd like some privacy, I'm changing and then me and Ishmael are going to go to sleep."  
"Damn, we can't watch?"  
"Unless you both want to be cursed into oblivion, I suggest you leave."  
"Damn girl, you drive a hard bargain."  
"Doesn't she just!"  
"Now please!"  
"Night!"  
"Goodnight!"  
"Sleep well our pranking princess."  
"GO!"

When they finally left I shook my head trying not to laugh at them, they were definitely fools but oh well. Changing quickly, I settled down with Ishmael curled up by my side and pretty soon fell into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow was going to be fun!

* * *

**I'm done! I'll upload another chapter soon, and I hope you all enjoyed this one! I know I changed Percy's character quite a bit but I thought it might suit the story line better as just think a rule obeying Percy struggling to try and help prank his brothers, come on, that's going to be funny! But anyway, thanks for reading and I'm off now! R&R please :)**


	5. God what a morning!

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: God what a morning!**

_I was sat in the middle of a white room, there was no door or windows, no furniture or anything other than the startlingly bright whiteness that surrounded me and of course myself yet I could hear the cruel laughter of two people. I was scared, never having been so on my own before, I'd always had someone but now I had nobody and it wasn't a good feeling. I closed my eyes, scrunching them up tightly, willing myself away from this strange room and praying that when I'd open them, I'd be with the Weasley's, Harry or Hermoine, my Aunt or least anybody else that I knew, even if I wasn't too friendly with them._

_Breathing in then out, I opened my eyes and I could have cried, in front of me were Markus and Meegan, the way they used to be, smiling and laughing with open arms waiting for me to join them. Unsteadily, I pushed myself up off of the floor and made my way on wobbly legs over to them. When I got there Markus enveloped me in a tight hug and Meegan stroked down my back comfortingly as I began to weep into his shoulder. I stayed there for what seemed quite a while I think, and then, Markus began to tighten his grip until it was practically unbearable, I was struggling to breathe and no matter what I tried to do he wouldn't let me go. Then Meegan started to scratch down my back, over and over, in the same place until I was screaming in pain, I was sure she was trying to gouge my back out!_

_Screaming in agony I tried to pull away from them but they were too strong, I couldn't do it. They began to laugh manically and the sound filled my ears and my head until there was nothing I could do to block it out and I began to go crazy from the sound and pain combined. Then a different sound, someone calling my name, it was soft at first but gradually it became louder until I could make out it was two people and they were scared. I was too. They carried on and then subsided for a moment._

_The silence was broken by a soft voice sliding past the horrible laughter and going straight to my heart and head._

_"Focus on our voices Lux, come on, you can do it, open those gorgeous eyes!"_

_George.. or.. Fred.. _

My eyes shot open and I let out a shrill scream before bursting into sobs. Two pairs of arms enveloped me in a soundless and strong hug, slowly rocking me back and forth. I was distantly aware that they were trying to tell me something, I think it was something along the lines of 'it was just a bad dream' and 'shhh you're safe now, we won't let you get hurt' but none of it truly registered. Meegan and Markus, they'd changed and tried to kill me, I knew in a way it was a dream but it was still the fact I had dreamt it and it had felt so damn real!

"Hey, shush shush. You're safe now, it was just a bad dream."

I nearly choked on a sob, George was so close that I could feel his breath on my neck as he hugged me close and whispered softly into my ear. My eyes went wide as it all finally soaked in, what had happened, the fact Fred and George weren't the only ones in my room, all of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermoine were there too looking damn scared. Shit it must have been a really bad dream for me to have reacted to it for so long, not to mention for everyone to look so scared.

"I ... I ... I'm so sorry!" that was all I just about managed to stutter out but it seemed that it was enough as everyone visibly relaxed.  
"Oh thank god!" Fred pulled away and began to assess how bad I looked.  
"What ... happened?"  
"You were having a pretty bad dream, everyone got here before us and they'd been trying to wake you up." George explained as he too pulled away but giving me a heart warming smile as he stroked my cheek tenderly.  
"You only woke up when George tried coaxing you."  
"Did ... did you really ... I mean ... like ... all try?"

Everyone in the room nodded and my hand went to my mouth as tears threatened to spill. They all had tried waking me, they'd all been really worried about me! Molly it seemed recognized my stunned gratitude because she was over in a split second pulling me into a tight hug and wrapping her cardy around my shoulders, telling me she was glad I was okay. Slowly, one by one, everyone came over and gave me a hug, telling me in one way or another they were glad and how worried they'd been for me. I think it probably took about half an hour before they'd all been over and then Molly shooed everyone out telling them all to do the very last bits of packing and to change.

"Will you be alright on your own dear or would you like Hermoine or Ginny to stay?"  
"Oh ... no ... I'm totally okay now, thank you though! I'm sorry about this morning, I haven't had a dream that bad in months, no idea what caused it."  
"Don't be sorry dear, you've nothing to be sorry about, alright?"  
"Of course. I'll see you all downstairs then?"  
"Alright then dear."

With that said and done Molly left the room and giving a sigh of relief I turned to face Ishmael who had been watching the commotion from the windowsill. Ginny had told me that he'd gotten out of my room and raced along the hall making such a racket that Molly had come to see what was winding him up and he'd lead her to the room. Smiling I walked over and picked him up whispering a thank you before sitting down on my bed with him.

"You're such a life saver Ishmael, but how on earth you got out is beside me, I mean, I know you're not human and that you're a kitten, your aura tells me that but I wonder ... could you be magic? That lady said she'd never spotted you before but you had on one of the shop's collars.  
Ishmael let out a soft meowl before sliding off my lap and onto the bed to watch me with his amber eyes. I smiled, this kitten was definitely going to always be for keeps!

Giving him a quick kiss on the head which set him off purring, I got up and made my way over to my trunk and began a quick rummage for a set of school robes to go in my red backpack with me on the train and also something to wear! Five minutes later and all I had managed were my school clothes, a sketch pad and a few pencils along with some cat treats to go into my backpack, the clothing was still stumping me. Giving a growl of frustration I threw my hands up into the air and flopped onto the floor to try and think, I didn't get very far due to a polite knock on my door.  
Scowling I got up and stalked over, pulling the door open to reveal a fully dressed Percy who immediately went pink when he saw me. Dropping my scowl slightly as he hadn't really done anything wrong and I was only pissed off because of clothing I tried a small smile which probably didn't come out too well.

"What's up Perc?"  
"Erm ... Mother wanted me to tell you that ... er ... breakfast is waiting in the p-palor..."  
"Okayy, why are you being so weird about it then?"  
"Your uhhh ... bed clothing."  
"Huh?" I glanced down and understood what he meant, I was wearing a tiny pink strappy top and white bed shorts. Giving an apologetic smile I spoke.  
"Ah, sorry Perc, just I can't find anything to wear is all."  
"Well ..." glancing about to make sure nobody could hear, Percy spoke in a soft tone, "I'd go with some jeans and a long sleeved jumped, it drives George insane when he sees girl's fully clothed if you understand what I mean."  
"Oh!" I smiled broadly, perfect! "Thank you a million times over Perc, tell Molly I'll be down in like five minutes tops!"

As Percy nodded and brisky walked off, I closed the door, practically ran to my trunk and began to get dressed before crossing to my body length mirror and having a good look.

"What'd ya think?"  
"Modest and very appealing deary." The mirror spoke in the soft voice of an old woman, which is why I liked this one.  
"Tar!"

Turning I crossed over to my trunk and tapped it with my hand, once, twice and then a third time where it finally shimmered and leaning down to grab it, I found the spell my aunt had cast was in fact working, it was weightless! Ishmael wandered over and picked him up, slipped him into his cage, pulled on my backpack and took both the trunk and Ishmael down the stairs without so much as a single hitch!  
Getting down to the last step I saw a pile of trunks, I recognized the one as Ron's and so left mine with them and turning found Ishmael fast asleep meaning I was probably alright to leave him here, I mean Crookshanks (Hermione's big and fat ginger cat) along with a pair of Owls were left there after all. Shrugging I set my stuff down and walked off in the direction of the parlor to find it full of hustle and bustle and a Weasley walking straight into me too. I didn't need to look up to know it was George, the second his skin had touched mine I had felt that sensation yet again.

"Sorry Georgie, I didn't look where I was going."

"Georgie?"

I glanced up and saw him staring at my outfit with ... was that a hungry look in his eyes!? Maybe Percy had been a little bit understated in what he told me! I mean I know I looked good but god! I was wearing a pair of baby blue jeans and a cream long-sleeved knitted jumped with some black flats to top it off and I know that my clothing hugged me in all the right places, and pronounced my .. shall we say assets, I wasn't exactly small. George seemed to have totally took this in because he flicked his tongue across his lips and I smirked, quickly checking nobody was looking I leaned up and whispered into his ear making him go red quite quickly:

"If you want this, I'm more than happy to oblige you but you'll have to work for it first ... Georgie boy..."

I gave a small chuckle and walked into the parlor, George joining me a moment later and going beetroot the moment I winked at him. Fred turned just as I looked away, so all he saw was his brother stood there with a bright red face looking at me and I guess he must have gotten a slightly different interpretation of the situation because next thing you knew he was laughing his socks off.  
Before George could say anything in his defense, Mr Weasley popped in and called out that the Ministry Cars had arrived and we all needed to get into them. I grabbed a piece of toast and between leaving the Parlor and reaching where all of the trunks where, I had eaten it in about three or four bites which seemed to have amused Fred and George who'd caught up to me. We all grabbed our trunks and in my case Ishmael was added on and as a trio we walked outside to where two old-fashioned dark green cars were parked with a wizard in a suit of emerald velvet was stood by the boot waiting.

Looking at the twins I shrugged and walked over to where Mr Weasley was, he pointed to the car on my right and helping the driver to get mine, Fred and George's trunks into the boot I slipped inside with Ishmael's cage landing on my knees.  
The inside of the car was all plush and although a bit of a squash when we were all in, generally very comfortable. It was all deep browns and reds and there were two sets of seats which could fit two people to them each and to be honest there was a fair amount of leg room too! When the car was full it contain the Ministry driver and Molly up front with Fred and Ginny on the one set of seats and me and George on the other. I didn't really mind the journey as it was pretty comfortable and in all honesty I had quite a bit of fun seeing as Ishmael's cage was on my lap and it covered up any accident(ally on purpose) brushing against George that occurred, but from the look on Fred's face I think he may have twigged anyways.  
When the cars came to a stop in front of the King's Cross Station, and we all piled out from the inside of the cars I was damn sure Fred knew what I'd been up to and that was only confirmed when he brushed past me whispering 'good one, keep it up' before taking a trolley off the driver and loading his trunk onto it. Smirking I turned about, got a trolley and the driver loaded my trunk before I got the chance to. Then he tipped his hat to Mr Weasley and drove off, jumping to the head of an unmoving queue might I add. Glancing at a clock I noted that there was twenty minutes to spare which was pretty good I guessed.

Once we were inside the station and all gathered around Platform's Nine and Ten, Mr Weasley looked at us all for a moment seemed to be in thought before speaking.

"Right then, let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us I'll go through first with Harry."

With that having been said and done, he began pushing Harry's trolley to the wall in between the platforms and giving Harry a meaningful look he leaned against the wall having become interested in one of the trains. After a split second he fell through and then Harry copied him and vanished too. I'd never been able to do anything interesting like this back in America and I began to get excited, this looked damn fun! Molly turned to face us all and motioned for Percy and Ginny to go next, both who took it at a run causing me to giggle a little when Percy practically tripped through the barrier, he was sure to look a mess when he got through!  
Next went Fred and George, they casually strolled over to the platform and on their way George winked at a couple of girls who'd been watching them, they turned around with excited giggles and began chattering at a really high volume. I glowered, it bothered me a whole lot that he'd winked at them, damn stupid George, you could have shot them the finger or just smiled! _Wait, why the hell am I bothered!? I barley know him! Oh wake up girl!_  
Shaking my head slightly to clear my thoughts I came back to myself just as George's fine rear was going through the barrier, that meant that me and Molly needed to go next, smiling she motioned for me to go first and just my luck the group of girls turned to look at me with a snotty look, I, partially because it hard irked me what George did, shot them the finger which I don't think impressed Molly too much but had the desired affect as they looked away and I went through the platform muttering about stupid whores and all the rest. Molly appeared not much more than thirty seconds later and motioned for me to hurry up and go, I smiled and zipped over to an open door on the train, lugging my trunk and Ishmael in.

When I turned around I gave a quick wave goodbye before sighing and deciding I had probably best go find the twins, which didn't actually take long as there was a pretty mocha skinned girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match that was strolling along the corridor asking people if they were or possibly knew where she could find Lux Evans. When she reached the end and looked at me, I beat her to the punch and introduced myself.

"Hey there, I believe you've found me. I'm Lux,"  
"Urgh, I could kill the twins!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"They sent me down this half the train to look for you, no telling me what you looked like. They could have at least said you were American, I've quizzed like half the train so far!"  
"Oh ... umm ... sorry?"  
"Don't be, it's not you that's irked me, it's the twins. Anyway, I'm Angelina Johnson one of the twins' friends."  
"Well you know I'm Lux and uh ... well I'm the American transfer to Gryffindor."  
"Really? That's cool!"  
"I guess."  
"C'mon lets get you to the compartment, I'll introduce you to everyone."  
"Cheers."

Walking off slightly ahead of me so people would move, I followed Angelina most the way up the train and then into a compartment where a girl and a boy were sat chatting, they looked up as we walked in. The girl was quite pretty, lightly tanned skin and gorgeous dark brown-black hair with pretty big brown eyes, she came over and with her's and Angelina's help I pushed my trunk up alongside all the others. Angelina smiled and inrtoduced me to the girl who it turned out was Katie Bell and the boy who was Lee Jordan. Lee was ever so slightly darker than Angelina and had fuzzy dreadlocks, his voice was slightly melodic and he seemed really friendly, explaining that they were all fifth years and that Fred and George should be back soon.

"Cool. Uuh I guess the twins told you who I am then?"  
"Nothing other than your name actually." Katie smiled at me and closed the compartment door.  
"Really? Oh, well uh ... I'm a fifth year transfer from America and into Gryffindor. I was sorted about a week or so ago when I actually came over to England."  
"That's great, at least you didn't have to get it done with all of the first years."  
"Yeah, that must be really embarrassing for them," I laughed, I felt slightly awkward, they were all lovely but I felt a bit out of place without Fred and George, these were after all their friends.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lee and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Uh?"  
"You've got fangs!"  
"Shit!"

My hand flew to my mouth and I was about ready to bolt and would have done but just as the door opened up the twins came in. Effectively this caused me of course to go straight into George's chest, he caught me easily but was totally confused as to why I was trying to bolt.

"Miss me that much Lux?"  
"Don't be stupid George," Fred exclaimed in mock horror "She thought you were me!"  
"Pssht, please! Lux totally missed me, ain't that right?"

It was then that the twins noticed my hand over my mouth and burst out laughing. I glared at them, quite put off actually and the others in the compartment had confused auras about them.  
"Guys, Lux probably didn't mention, she's a Vampiric and totally harmless too ... well unless you count pranking."

They spoke in unison and as soon as they'd spoken the other three settled, seeming content with that answer meaning Fred and George walked into the compartment and pushed me into a seat next to Angelina and Katie as they sat opposite me with Lee. It was quite awkward at first for me, people usually freaked out but this lot seemed happy enough and the twins began explaining all about how they'd met me, the day out in Diagon Alley (leaving out Orlav thankfully) and the prank I helped them with. By the end of it all, I was feeling a little bit more at ease and began laughing when Katie said that Percy was a prude. I managed to stand up for him a tiny bit after I'd finished laughing, which I didn't feel so bad about after. Angelina and Katie then started to tell me about how bad the twins were in the school year, I couldn't help but laugh quite a bit.

"He's not all that bad, just a bit full of himself is all."  
"I guess, he hates them pair during the school year though, they always piss him off!"  
"Oh god, Angelina, don't hold back, he doesn't them two, he hates them three!"  
"True..."  
"Why, what'd the three of them do?"  
"Usually wind him the hell up, changing the writing on his badge, making all of his papers float about the room, taking the piss out of him,"  
"Blowing his work up as he's doing it, just slipping off before he can pin a prank on them, calling him embarrassing nicknames around his friends and girlfriend,"  
"Getting out of trouble with some of the teachers, skipping his detentions,"  
"Fighting with the Slytherins, setting as he claims a 'poorly educated example to our younger siblings',"  
"Oh, in that long suffering voice?" I questioned which got an affirmative nod and a huge amount of laughter as I imitated him whilst picking Ishmael out of his basket to give him some TLC.

"Aw'r that kitten is gorgeous!" I found out pretty quickly that Katie loved cats and Angelina was great with most animals in general as the topic then shifted to Ishmael and previous pets for about an hour odd. By the time the conversation finished the Food Trolley had came by and an elderly lady opened our compartment door, I glanced up and low and be told it was a friend of my aunt's, I can never remember her name though...

"Hello dears, anything off of the trolley?" All of the others shook their heads and turning I beamed at her, she knew what was coming.  
"Hiya, can I have some of everything?"  
"Course Lux, just remember what Annie has told you now."  
"Which bit? She tells me a lot," I said grinning as I handed her the money, earning myself a good chuckle.  
"You'll put yourself in for it."  
"In for what? I don't know what you mean,"  
"Course you don't," she chuckled having handed me what I wanted and turning to the others continued, "I'd watch her, after a while she'll have a mass sugar rush and then fall asleep. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself please, lord knows Lux is always in some sort of scrape when I see her"  
I giggled and waved goodbye turning to everyone who was looking at me.

"My auntie and her are good friends but for the life of me I can never remember her name, now, dig in, I thought I'd get this as a thanks for not freaking out about my 'condition' shall we say,"  
"Lux, it's not a condition, it's who you are! There's nothing to be ashamed of!" My eyes went wide and I turned to look at George who didn't look best impressed with me, the room was quiet. I mean even Fred looked shocked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Be proud of who you are Lux, you're a great laugh and so what if you're a Vampiric, me and Fred looked up some information last night and it said that you're basically human just with added qualities and some abilities. Why be ashamed of that?"  
"I'm not ashamed, just awkward about it... anyway drop it please George, I won't say it again, kay?"  
"Fine."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Ishmael jumped across the seats and onto George's lap. We all stared at him, he seemed so odd just laying there watching something and upon closer inspection, we found it was a chocolate mouse that had caught his eye. I snickered as I watched him suddenly pounce and roll off the seat and onto the floor to begin chewing it to pieces.

"God my cat is dumb."

Then we were all laughing and all akwardness was forgotten as the sweets were piled in on.

* * *

**So that's this chapter done, I was originally going to do the whole train ride as one but it's going to be in three now, so I'm sorry if this has gotten to be a bit of an odd, slow or lame chapter. The next will be better, I promise! :) Anyway if you guys could R&R because I'm still waiting for 1 but I'll carry on regardless cause it seems to be getting good ratings through views :3 Thanks for reading!**


	6. Truth or Dare!

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Truth or Dare**

We'd eaten a good portion of the sweets before anybody really spoke, and that had taken quite a while to do as well but the silence had been comfortable. That and there'd been good entertainment in the form of Ishmael and chocolate mice and a few chocolate frogs too, he'd chased them around the compartment so much it was hard to breathe from laughter. Currently though, he was curled up on my lap snoozing having become quickly tired.

"So," Alicia began. She'd came in shortly after we'd began eating, and we were introduced to one another and told a bit about the other too. Alicia had a similar color skin to Angelina and had long dark hair with deep brown eyes. A kind smile tended to be on her face though and she adored Ishmael.

"Yeah" That was Lee.

"Well..." Fred.

"Hmmm" Angelina and Katie together.

"Right..." George.

"Awkward turtle..." And that was me, doing the muggle hand movement called the awkward turtle which always removes all awkwardness in a room. I love it and evidently everyone found it quite funny as they burst out laughing and the twins began trying to copy my awkward turtle.

"You're really odd Lux, it's quite cool actually!"  
"Oh, thanks Alicia. You're all really cool too."  
"Where did you learn the awkward turtle then?"  
"Well, we weren't meant to but me and my father lived in muggle populated area and I went to school with them on and off from the age of five to ten. It got to be really popular but then other things took over."  
"That's pretty cool! What other things were there?"  
"Hmmm ... there was shag bands, these plastic bands you could put on your wrist that were different colors and each one meant you had to do a different thing with the person that snapped them. Loads of girls would wear them and get angry when the boys tried breaking them, I just avoided wearing them all together if I'm honest."

Angelina and Katie's interests had perked up because they started asking me about the bands. It was quite funny because even the boys ended up listening and becoming really shocked by it.

"What colors were there" - Angelina.  
"And what did you have to do?" - Katie.  
"Did you **have** to do it?" - Lee.  
"Was it really bad?" - Fred and George.

"There were so many colors it was stupid, I mean like red, black, blue, yellow, orange, green and all the rest!  
Red was having to do a lap dance for someone, Black was having sex, Blue was giving a lad a blow job, Yellow you had to hug, Orange it was a kiss and Green was a lad fingering a girl but if I'm honest that's all I remember and the meanings usually changed a lot.  
You never had to do it but nearly everyone did, it was the peer pressure that caused people to do it.  
Only some of the things were bad, others not so but it all depended really and on who with. Obviously nobody in my school ever broke a black, blue or green one."

"That's sick." It had been Alicia who'd spoken and everyone else agreed and I offered an apologetic smile.

"Hey, what other muggle stuff did you do?" Lee seemed quite interested and a thought popped into my head. In hindsight, it probably wasn't my best of thoughts but hey ho!

"Well, there were loads of things but my ultimate number one would have to be ... Truth or Dare!"  
"... And that is?"  
"Basically, theres anywhere from two people up sat together and you take it in turns to ask someone to pick truth or dare, depending on what they pick they have to answer it truthfully or do the dare. They can forfeit a dare but that tends to be worse than the original dare. Oh and when it's your turn you can ask anyone other than the person who picked you or went before them."  
"That actually sounds like loads of fun!"  
"It is, I used to play it with my friends at the Melentha Institute and we had muggle truths and dares as well as wizard ones, we used to get into loads of trouble over it."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, the worst was when I was dared to kiss our Herbology teacher, I did it in the middle of the school hall and also shouted that it was a dare and that I will never in my life forfeit a dare or back out. I got detention for a month and so did my friends."

The compartment went quiet for a bit before Angelina came up with the idea of we play a game of it. Everyone agreed and in the end we were all sat facing one another trying to figure out who to go first.

"Why doesn't" Angenlina began catching our attentions. "Lux go first, she's got the most experience right?"  
"Okay!" I smiled and everyone nodded. "Lee, truth or dare?"  
"Uh ... Truth?"  
"If you had to snog someone in this compartment, who would it be?"  
"Alicia." She blushed once her name had been said and I smirked, motioning for him to go on.

"Katie, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who is it you fancy?"  
"Cedric Diggory."  
"For real?"  
"Yeah, now my turn remember."

"George, truth or dare?"  
"I'll take truth."  
"Why did you really break up with Matilda?"  
"One, she's a Slytherin, it was causing too much trouble. Two, she hated all my friends and was trying to use me to get laid."  
"Youchie. Your turn."

"Angelina, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Did you and Fred kiss before the end of term?"  
"Yes."

"Lux, truth or dare?"  
"Finally! I pick a dare!"  
"O-kay ... errrr ... I dare you to go into the hallway and shout you love ... Professor Severus Snape!"  
"That's cold but fine."

The others watched in disbelief as I got up and causally walked out into the Hallway, a few people were out there and I noted quite a few Slytherin students too. Smirking I took a deep breath of air, filling my lungs before shouting, at a volume that I'm sure meant nearly everyone on the train heard,  
"I LOVE PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE!"  
Casually, I turned around, trying to ignore all of the stunned faces and walked back into the compartment closing the door. I burst out into giggles and soon everyone had joined in, they couldn't believe I'd done it!

"Hey, Alicia?"  
"Mm?"  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Errrm ... oh, go on, dare"  
"I dare you to sit on Lee's lap for the next three people's turns."

"Well? Do you want to f-"  
"Fine but I'll get you back for this!"

Once she'd seated herself on a rather embarrassed Lee, I noted that Katie and Angelina seemed overly smug. She sent a death glare at me and turned to Fred.

"Truth or dare?"  
"The mood you're in, truth."  
"Out of all the girls you know, who do you think is the prettiest one?"  
"Angelina."

"Hey, Katie, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to go and hug the first Slytherin you see out in the corridor."  
"FINE!"

A minute later, a rather angry looking Katie reappeared having hugged a stunned Slytherin lad that I recognized as Draco Malfoy. Shocked I quickly got up and rushed to the door pulling it open and smiling innocently at him though he didn't seem to buy it. You see, he's my third cousin on my father's side and never did quite trust me. The look of unease on his face was evident when he realized it was his dear cousin Lux.

"Heyya Drakey!"  
"Don't tell me you're going to Hogwarts!?"  
"Naw'r you worried you won't be able to resist the family love?"  
"More like I'm going to kill you before the year is up."  
"I'd love to see you try. Do you remember when you were five and you tried to hit me and ended up walking around in one of my dresses because of it? I've still got the picture you know."  
"You even think about it!"  
"HEY!", people turned to look at me and his eyes widened as his hand shot forward to try and clamp over my mouth, I simply batted it away. "DID YOU KNOW THAT DRAKEY IS AFRAID OF MOTHS? HE SCREAMS LIKE A LITTLE GIRL WHENEVER HE SEES THEM, IT'S SO SWEET!"  
"YOU VAMPIRIC BITCH LUX!"  
"Watch it Drakey. You know how I get if I'm angry.."  
"Wait till my father hears, I'll get you kicked out in no time!"  
"Really? Uncle got me accepted here, didn't he tell you? Oh, I suppose he didn't think we'd really bump into one another now did he? Poor little Drakey, left out the loop. Well, I've got to go anyway, I'm enjoying the company of my fellow Gryffindors. Tataar, I'm sure I'll see you around little cousin."  
"I hate you."

Smirking on having aggravated my dearest cousin I walked into the compartment and saw everyone in tears of laughter. Once they calmed down, we carried on with the game.

"So, Lux, truth or dare?"  
"I'll do a truth Katie my mate."  
"Are you really Malfoy's cousin?"  
"Yup" I said popping the 'p' before pulling a dramatic pose, "He's my third cousin on my father's side and well, his dad has always found me such a funny and entertaining child even though I'm a Vampiric and he doesn't agree on many of my decisions, he writes to me all the time usually and helped me be accepted into Hogwarts."  
"Wow.."  
"He's usually a git and I do dislike him to some degree but if I'm around he bites his tongue and is pleasant, I guess it's because I remind him of his deceased sister, him and my dad were half brothers see and apparently I'm a lot like her."

"Anyway, Alicia you dare is over," she sighed happy and darted to sit by Katie, I turned to George, a plan forming in my mind. "Hey, Georgie, truth or dare?"  
"Dare me,"  
"Okay, I dare you to tell Professor Dumbledore, during the opening feast that you think he is gorgeous. You have to stand up and shout it when everyone starts eating."  
"Easily done."

"Lee, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to ask Professor McGonagall on a date when she gives out our time tables."  
"That's hardly an issue, she loves me as is!"

"Hey, Katie, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Out of me, Fred and George, who would you rather go on a date with?"  
"You I guess."

"Lux my girl, revenge is sweet, so truth or dare. Oh and you're so dead either way."  
"May as well go out with a bang! Dare me if you dare!"  
"O-okay," Katie was struggling to speak without laughing her head off. "I dare you to snog the twin you most like!"  
"Now that's a hard choice. Can I have everyone other than the twins leave and nobody ask any of us about it? Keep you all guessing?"  
"Hmm ... I guess so, but we'll all work it out!  
"Well shoo then."

I smirked at the twins once it was only us three in the compartment. I had a feeling that Fred knew who I liked more. It was pretty easy if I was honest and so casting a quick silence charm on the door and pulling the blind down I turned to face them.  
"No hard feelings right?"  
"Course not," began Fred "We understand" finished George.  
Smiling I crossed to George and sealed my lips over his. He froze up at first and his eyes had gone wide, I could see mine reflected in them, full of mischief and something else I couldn't work out. Slowly his eyes began to close and he pressed his lips back into mine. The world disappeared and it was just the two of us, George's arms wrapping around my back and mine tangling into his hair. I was loosing myself in the kiss, sugary sweet and ultimately perfect. I felt as if I was on cloud nine and going up, it was just absolutely amazing and then we needed air and pulled away. Looking in his eyes I could see the lust and want, we were both slightly red and breathless and Fred smirking waved his wand so we looked normal, I was guessing a small glamor charm, I nodded my thanks and let everyone back in.

Katie looked at me intently and then at the twins, she harrumphed and sat down in her original place with the others following suit. I smirked knowing it was my go.

"Hey Fred, truth or Dare man?"  
"Dare me biatch!"  
"Kiss Angelina."  
"Sure."

Silence as they kissed and a noticeable blush was creeping its way on her face. I smiled innocently and she turned to Lee. Suddenly I was being to feel sleepy but that couldn't be right! I had barley had any sort of sugar rush at all but it felt like the same sleep I usually go into ... everything was going black and I zonked out barley aware of everyone panicking before realizing I was in actual fact asleep.

* * *

**I know that this chapter didn't seem too much like Lux had a sugar rush but I did my best! Please no shoot me loyal readers! Anyway, that's the start of the Truth or Dare which will carry on throughout their year at Hogwarts and land them into some trouble on occasions. Thanks for reading, so R&R pleasings, cya!**


End file.
